The invention relates to an electronic scale comprising a measuring sensor, a digital signal processing unit, a digital display and a bubble level, said bubble level comprising a container that is partially filled with a liquid while forming a gas bubble, and a circuit component or program routine in the digital signal processing unit for detecting a displacement of the gas bubble.
Scales of this type are generally known and are described, for example, in DE 32 34 372 C2 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,620). The electrical signal from the bubble level is used, employing digital means, to correct the error in the scale caused by the cosine effect when it is tilted. This means that the scale no longer has to be placed in an exactly horizontal orientation through the use of adjusting feet.
However, these scales have not become established in practice, since the cost of the bubble level has been considered too great in relation to the benefit therefrom.